


gravity (pull me closer)

by wheeins



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeins/pseuds/wheeins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>byulyi's the moon, yongsun's the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity (pull me closer)

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a short solar appreciation post. it's really... i'm sorry.  
> originally posted on aff.

Sometimes Byulyi wonders about Yongsun, wonders if she knows she’s the sun.

She wonders if Yongsun knows she’s meant for this, when she hits sky-high notes and sends electricity rippling across skin, down bones, all while smiling and dancing and entertaining. Yongsun was a born singer, and Byulyi wonders if she knows this -

\- that she’s nothing if not a star, burning fast and passionate for the viewers on earth. Though sometimes, she burns hot, and Byulyi wants to tell her to slow down, that she’s being reckless with ambition, with love for what she does and who she does it for. She’ll run out of fuel, she’ll tire, she’ll burn _out._  But she doesn’t. Resolutely, stubbornly, the world doesn’t end. The sun in the centre doesn’t collapse into a black hole, doesn’t absorb them into an endless abyss of darkness. She’s still standing. They’re still here, and as long as the sun shines, they’ll be here.

Sometimes Byulyi also wonders if she knows how admirable she is, a leader beyond numbers and revolutions, when she speaks up for them, persuading the audience to love them as who they really are, not the cliché they’re talented enough to be, and Byulyi wonders if she knows this -

\- that she’s reliable, steadfast, holding tight to her place in the universe, like she’s sure she’s where she belongs, in the heart of this small group, between three other girls. She’s firm in holding everything in place, like the centre of the world, but unyielding in her support, balancing planets and moons carefully between orbits and fingertips, holding their small corner of the universe together, the Solar System.

Then, sometimes Byulyi wonders if Yongsun knows how lovely she really is, as a person, and as a friend, when they’re teasing her and all she does is laugh along, genuine and humble, and Byulyi wonders if she knows this -

\- that they know her warmth will never fade, even when they can’t see her, even on their darker days. The planets and the moons would be lesser without the sun’s gravity, without a path of orbit. Even Venus, the goddess of love and beauty, swimming in her orbit and spinning far and wide, dancing and singing with the stars, always returns home. And Jupiter, fourth-brightest thing in the sky, with her airy laugh and her vast kindness, pulling satellites toward her, another centre of another world, never tilts too far on her axis. They'd be rocks and gas. Talented, talented rocks and gas, but mere rocks and gas, nonetheless.

Then Byulyi wonders if she knows that the moon is the brightest thing in the night sky, even if it's only because of the sun’s light, and -

\- the moon merely reflects her. So for as long as the sun rises, as long as the earth spins diligently on its axis, she’ll compose melodies and write lyrics for a beautiful voice to reach every corner of the world, for all three bright, bright voices. In truth, moons are nothing like planets, with their voices brilliant enough to resound along the neighbourhood streets, through the speakers of television sets in every home. So she does what she can, for them, for her.

What else can she do when she’s just a moon, and Yongsun’s the sun?

In another universe, maybe she could have been a true planet, spinning dizzy circles around beautiful light and ever-lasting warmth.

She could be the earth, in the right proximity for biology and water, for life. A perfect space lying between them like a celestial decree. She could revolve around the sun, just like Venus and Jupiter, she could swim through the stars but never leave her orbit. She could have enough tilt for summer and winter solstices, for lunar and solar eclipses. And from earth, the sun and the moon appear the same size.

Or maybe, in another parallel, she could be a gas giant, or an ice giant, or a planet closer, closer, swelteringly close to the sun. Mercury.

And she’d be significant, no longer a mere satellite: there for a reason, and bright enough to see, but still hopelessly small in the overwhelming gravity of the dark space between them.

In a different universe, in a different time, she might’ve been a planet.

But tonight, the moon orbits the sun.


End file.
